Bandaged
by Emmi the cat
Summary: I may have been born by minecraftians, but I was raised by creepers. Nobody can change what happened to my parents or why I was forced to wear bandages. The only way I'll be able to repay my foster parents is to make sure to save every creeper I can. And believe me when I say… I saved a lot of creepers.*rated T for swearing.*
1. Chapter 1

**Bandaged**

_**I may have been born by minecraftians, but I was raised by creepers. Nobody can change what happened to my parents or why I was forced to wear bandages. The only way I'll be able to repay my foster parents is to make sure to save every creeper I can. And believe me when I say… I saved a lot of creepers.*rated T for swearing.***_

Chris (ChrisD4505): our bandaged person. Male, and due to the fact he is, for the most part, a living diamond sword, is very skilled in using swords. Was raised by two creepers who were good friends with his actual parents. That's also the reason he never really gets targeted by creepers.

Cupa: the specific creeper he saves. Female, and has a tendency to not explode. Due to his past, and the fact of how many creepers hes saved, loves Chris.

Casey(Chubers2( And why is evreybody's name starting with C I have no idea.)): Chris's best friend. He and Chris are basicly brothers. Chris saved him from a creeper that hates all minecrafters, even Chris, for killing his kind. He was arrested for attempting to be friends with creepers. (Chris wasn't because he was raised by them, so he has good reasons to. Scott-free!)

Herobrine: if you don't know who he is, you need to read more minecraft fanfics. He is ultimately curious of why Chris is saving creepers and why they don't attack him. Basicly, Chris DOES serve herobrine, but he doesn't at the same time, due to most of his attacks are aimed towards mobs attacking creepers.

Notch: Creator of minecraftia. He is angered by Chris saving a mob (GASP IS HE THE EVIL PERSON THIS TIME AROUND?) in specific, while harming other mobs to do so. He's trying to get some information out of herobrine and Chris why hes saving creepers. Hes also a bit mad about… the "Extra" things on chris's bandages.

Other STEVES in minecraftia: YOU! You and every other person reading this are in minecraft (or, atleast, have an account I hope) and have a good chance to appear in the story, however small it may be. Just comment the name of OC/account below, and answer some things ill put at the end of this chapter.

Emmi: also, don't judge me for spelling mistakes. Im writing this in 3 in the morning so im tired. Now, lemme start writin the story please A

Chris: also, some famous minecrafters may appear as well (slyfox, luclinMCWB, Antvenom, etc.) in the story. I hope Emmi does good for his first story!

* * *

Chapter 1: the meeting

* * *

"Casey, wake up…" chris mumbled, waking up. He waited a couple minutes and didn't get a response. "Casey. Wake up." Chris said again, this time a bit more loudly. A couple minutes later he was about ready to shout.

"CASEY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE— what was that?" Chris stopped midway. He heard someone shouting. "Casey, if your not up when I get back…" He mumbled under his breath something about sending a ghast from the nether. He put on his diamond chestplate and left to see what was happening to the person screaming.

Heading towards the sound he saw what was happening. It was actually a creeper that shouted for help. And it was being chased by a mob of zombies. Chris sighed, and said "I will never know why my parents were creepers, but I swore to them I would save any creeper in trouble, so…" he trailed off. He let 6 swords out of his bandages; 4 iron, two diamond; and ran towards the creeper.

"Um… please don't eat me… im not really that tasty…" the creeper cried, thinking it was about to die. "oh, _suuuuurrre_ you aren't. but I know what creepers taste like…" one of the zombies said. About ten others chuckled, knowing what he meant. Then chris came out of nowhere, in front of the creeper. "and whos this? Your Bodyguard? He doesn't stand a chance against over 50 zombies. Not unless he brought four of him." The zombie taunted. "yeah… guess I don't… but im not carrying one sword." Chris said.

"Wow, your sure brave, not bringing a sword to such a HUGE fight." The zombie said gleefully, thinking it was getting a bigger meal than before. "But I brought SIX swords." Chris said, letting the 6 swords fall out of the bandages, attached to chains. "hm. Guess this might be fun after all. GET HIM!" the zombie said, with the mob charging from behind him.

Chris shot four blades out, killing about 20 of the 50. He then grabbed the diamond blades back, taking out 10 of the 30 remaining. He then retracted the two iron swords he threw back to him, and having the six swords in his possession, started spinning the chains like a flail, taking out the remaining twenty. All that was left were a bunch of rotten flesh and the smart-ass zombie.

"who… who the hell ARE you!" the zombie said with some stutter. "easy. Im a minecraftian with a strange history. " Chris said. "now DIE!" shooting out the six blades at the zombie. Somehow, the zombie dodged all six of them, and grabbed the creeper. "Drop the blades or she gets it! NOW!" the zombie said, jumping up and grabbing the creeper. "Help!" the creeper shouted.

~back at the house, we look at Casey, wonder where Chris is.~

"Jeez, where is he? He normaly isn't gone that long…"

"Drop the blades or she gets it! NOW!"

"Help!"

"There he is. Typical." Casey said facepalming. He grabbed his iron sword and ran towards the scene.

~back to the fight, in the creepers eyes~

"gr… damn it." The minecraftian said. He dropped all six blades, letting the chains disconnect.

"that's right… now you cant do anything while I eat her from the inside out!" the mad rapist said. But then his grip loosened.

"hm.. where did you stop, the end?" the minecraftian said, the chains dropping down to grab the dropped swords.

"nope! Just stopped to get some bread." A voice said from behind startling Cupa.

~back to third person! Sorry for all the jumps. -_-~

"and just who are you?" Cupa asked.

"the guy that saved your life. My name is Casey, and the guy that just probably saved you from a lot of trouble is Chris, based on the pile behind him." Casey said.

"speaking of which, I should probably get the rotten flesh so the squidwards finaly get something to trade other than emeralds. Also, you can take the hood off, we've seen a lot of creepers. I was raised by them, too." Chris said.

"… fine…" the Creeper(Girl?) said. When she took the hood off, she had amber eyes and some red hair. Chris and Cupa blushed when they saw their real faces.

"..we should get going now. Come on Chris. You wanna come too,… um… I don't think we heard your name." Casey said

"My name is Cupa. And id like to come too, if its okay with you chris." Cupa said. She was a bit quiet at the end . Chris just nodded.

* * *

Wow, 1,200 words and counting… its a lot for a first chapter hm?

Chris: yes. Make sure to make the next one soon. I don't want to be abandoned like some other minecraft stories.

I wont. Ive had this idea for a long time. I just am gonna take a while to update though because I get my ideas while im asleep and my brother hogs the computer. Just like he would hog the diamonds he he liked minecraft A

All: OMG! NO!

* * *

somthing has dissapeared from here, which i am NOT going to put back, cus im wasting time trying to put these guys in... ITS LIKE FREAKIN CHESS.

* * *

MEOW. Im out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, this is a nice beginning. I got my first review. Thank you, shado-chan! ^_^ ratchet and superbub used gust or didn't have an account, so I only saw shado's. Sorry. Shado and ratchet are in the story now, but superbub, you need to fill out the form. Sorry… still, if you can fill out the rest of the form, I'll be glad to put you in. now, chris(D4505) has a message.**

Chris: I found a good server! :D if you want it, go to element animation and check the update with the testificate/npc/villager/whatever you call it and look in the description! Its normaly full, but they are amazing with what they do. If you can manage to get on, I'll see you there! :D

**Ok now lets get started.**

* * *

EDIT: made the ending a bit more... "Detailed". i was rushed for time, so i cut it short. now start readin!

* * *

Chapter 2.5: the accused (revised.)

"So, WHY don't you explode?" Chris asked Cupa on the way back.

"That's because I'm pacifist, and unlike all other creepers, I fight with my hands and weapons." Cupa answered. Purple sparkles started appearing around the three. At first it was one or two so they couldn't really notice. "So anyway… I think there's an enderman around here. It just feels too quiet not to be here." Casey said a tad bit nervously. "you just need to eat some food. You probably were hungry because you only eat cooked chicken or bread."

"Yea, well, slyfox says—wait… something isn't right here… Chris. Get your swords out. We got at least a couple enderman on our hands." Casey said. Although he pulled out six, three were knocked away by a circle. "what the hell? Nothing should be able to be the grip out of it unless its—well… shit. im gonna have a hard time." Chris shrugs because he cant do anything unless he fights the enderman alone.

"Got that right." Two people said. Enderman—Queen, and discthrower, Shado and ratchet.

"Keep the hell away from us…" Casey said.

"why? Your friends just the same as us." Ratchet said.

"no im not. You will never have the same kind of parents that I did. Nobody but creepers will.." chris said a bit lower than usual. "And why is that? We were all raised by minecraftians. Exept shado. She was raised by… well… youll see." Ratchet said.

"hm. Bring it!" chris said, thinking of a plan for Ratchet. Shado teleported behind them, taking Casey and cupa… somewhere, so they wouldn't interfere.

"think you can beat us?" shado said.

"Yep." Chris replied. he shot out two swords at both of them and while ratchet took them straight up, which seemed like it did nothing, Shado teleported behind Chris to flank(?) him from behind. when he saw that Shado was gone, he was going to send the two remaining swords behind him, but Shado beat him to the punch. "Gah!" Chris got a bit startled because of where EXACTLY Shado hit him. it was near the side of his ribcage, where hes ticklish. he fell over on his side laughing, which made shado and ratchet laugh a little too. but when he got back up, he saw them laughing and caught Shado off guard by grabbing her with the chains, which instantly made both of them stop laughing. because he went for shado first, he couldnt grab him, but he improvised. "BONK!" Chris shouted, and used Shado to hit Ratchet on the head... with her head. "OW." they both said at the same time. then chris just started hitting ratchet to keep him from using the bedrock disc he had. "Bad minecrafter! BAD!" Chris said after Ratchet was up to his waist in the dirt. "I GET IT, I GET IT, you like hitting me on the head..."Ratchet started to say, and Shado finished "And using me as a mallet. or is it hammer?" Chris then put shado down (But still managed to keep her from teleporting by imobilising her) and asked her "ok. now tell me who you two are before i put you both in the ground completlley."but then a disc of bedrock cut the restraints keeping her from teleporting, and the teleported a couple feet away from him. Ratchet, now out of the ground, said "Face the facts. were too evenly matched. Its just a battle of stamina." of course, Chris knew he had more than just his swords on him. he transformed the bandages into cannons and shot some of the rotten flesh at them. "Ok what the hell is this?" Ratchet asked. "it tastes horrible." Shado said. "You ATE it?" Ratchet and Chris asked at the same time. They looked at each other with the same expression "Where would she even get that idea?" Before Chris realised somthing he had that they didnt: Dispensers!

* * *

(on a side note, that was my longest paragraph!)

**Chris: get back to the story.**

****fine, fine...

* * *

"You forgot one thing. My bandages wont work with only swords… they make good dispensers too. FIRE CHARGE!" Chris said. The bandages moved around him to form something along the lines of a cannon, and started to rapid fire the fire charge's at the two "Shit." Were the last words heard before the bombardment of the fire charge's.

A couple minutes later ratchet was still standing, but shado was gone. She teleported away near the end of the shots. "well… looks like you stand over most minecraftians. What happened to you?" chris asked ratchet. "I had… accidents with radiation. Yours?" "creepers for parents. I also had to save my best friend from a creeper explosion , which gave me these bandages. Question is… what about your friend?" chris asked. "im the queen of the enderman." Shado said behind him with casey and cupa.

"well, thanks for the explanation and all, but we need to—did you say QUEEN of the enderman?" Chris said questionably. "yep." Shado said "Well, you coulda said that before I shot you guys with fire charges. Anyway, we gotta get home before—"FREEZE!" inturuppted again. Poor chris. D: always etting inturupted. "who the hell was that?" Chris asked.

"casey, you are under aresst for associating with creepers making us belive you are plotting the downfall of minecraft."

"Wait what." they all said.

**Dun dun dunnna! WHO KNEW? I hope everyone did because I put that in the first thing.**

**I was quick for time on this one because I saw the other comments at the last second -_- sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one.**

**Also, yay for being completely off topic for the chapter's title! :p**

**Anyway, 3 more spots left for power thing people! Hurry up! **

**Next time, we WILL see notch and herobrine… hopefully.**

Chris: no. please no, don't make notch the judge please no

… **um… I cant garuntee that will happen but… eh. See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

~before the chapter~

Evreyone was just sitting down and talking. Minus chris. He was just sitting and waiting for me to show up with the script for the chapter. Too bad nobody knew I was there.

"So, what do you think courts gonna be like?" Casey asked one of the minecraft police force. "Ah, probably shouldn't be too big. But ive seen emmi. He knows how to build houses. Im wondering where he is anyway…" the MPF replied. "I hope he comes soon. This is my first chapter!" Benico (BEEEEENNNNNN! Im a fan of the ben drowned creepy pasta) said eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, stop being so happy. He'll probably forget you in the first chapter he puts you in, like me and judgy mc knob numbers over here." Herobrine said "GOD DAMN IT." Chris shouted, CLEARLY angry bout notch being judge. (notches: the numbers on the knobs of the amps. And other stuff.) "I don't understand why he hates me. Im just looking out for the other mobs." Notch said with the tiny frown near the edge of his mouth.

"its not YOU I hate… its just what emmis MAKING you do. Your angry and you created a LOT of minecraft and id prefer to stay alive." Chris said. **Well,you could of said that before. Like… an HOUR ago? **"wait hes here?" Chris said. "oh god no…" shado said. I don't know why she said that though. Shes going to be fine… hopefully. I may write the story but what happens in them I don't got control of! [insert picture of a cat/human hybrid holding a xbox controller without having any idea how to use it here] "JUST GIVE US THE FREAKING SCRIPT NAOW." Ratchet said. **Alright alright geez… take the freakin paper. I'll go sit in the corner till your ready, napping so I get ideas for the next chapter. If theres a corner… if not ill go sleep somewhere in the judge seat. Its comfy. **"ok lets figure out what he wants us to do this time…" Chris said as everybody walked into a circle.

~two days later~

**Ok guys im back from my 12 hour nap. Hope ya missed meeeeeee :D and I hoped you liked that before the chapter thing. Just somthin that came to me while I was in the last hour of napping. Idk bout you guys, but I think I have a sleeping disorder. D: well, at least I get more ideas for good chapters. :D anyways, I gotta go eat some cat chow, I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter. Mkay? Mkay.**

**Chapter 3: breaking the foruth wall cus I want to.**

"WHY AM I GETTING ARRESTED? I DID NOTHING ALL I DID WAS HELP CHRIS SAVE A CREEPER!" Casey shouted. "yeah yeah just stop struggling before we bring out the drug." One of the guards said. "and im not being arrested BEcauuuuuusssseeeee?" Chris said. "well, you were raisd by creepers for most of your life, correct? It would be obvious you would want to save them." The second of the guards said. "…ok you mind if I step in Chris?" Shado asked. "I don't give a shit, just make sure you don't hurt casey. Hes the only one that can fix up those wounds." Chris answered. He sorta lied at the last part, because he ISNT the only one that can heal them, but it would take a couple years for it to heal by most other people. Thus, they could be killed easily. "ok Ratchet run them over please. Or else chris will turn you into sushi right?" shado said. "woa wao wao woa! What you mean im making him sushi I never agrred to that! … oh wait I did. Sorry Ratchet." Chris said sadly. He was wondering what shado meant by "run them over". He also never made sushi.

"fine…" ratchet said. He grew to twice his size (btw not fixin that in the last chapter now) and slaped one of the guards out of the way. "now drop him." Ratchet said a bit angered. The standing guard just ran away leaving casey. "now can we go home? I don't want to be arrested again…" "yea. But no. im hearing some axes and if the people using them find out what happened were as good as dead… um… cupa?" chris said. "you… DID remember to teleport her back, right, shado?" Chris asked shado. "um… maybe?" shadow said hesatintly (or however the hell you spell that) "… get her. Now. Before I end up killing both of you." Chris said without emotion "ok ok ok hold on" two seconds later she came back. And she said "I cant find her. She wasn't where I left her." Shadow said. Exactly 2 seconds later there was a scream for chris. "found her." Chris said before running off.

~Meanwhile, with cupa!~

"helphelphelphelphelphelphelp help helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp helphelphelphelp"

Cupa said as two giant axes came near her. "don't worry… this will only hurt a lot…" the man named benico said. Of course, chris comes out right before the axes hit cupa, hold them back barely with his swords. "and this seems familiar." Chris said before coming out of nowhere with a new pair of swords. Made out of bedrock. For a total of 8 SWORDS! "and who are you? Doctor otca-GONAPUS?" benico said.

After looking at how many swords he had on him, it seemed like that was the truth. "yes. Yes I am." Chris said. Then he said "and why are you trying to kill this creeper? Its like david's frendily skeleteon."chris retaliated to benico "who the what now? My PARENTS were blown up by creepers." Benico said. "So your like the anti-me? Hm… I don't know whether to feel ashamed that im going to have to kill you because emmi said enchantments don't count or to feel happy because someone made an anti me." Chris said. "well im going to kill you first. I got TEW axes. That are enchated to work like swords. Bring it." "WELL, before I fight, may I suggest a possibility that can fuffil what we both want. Care to listen?" "fine…" after the conversation scrolls up, chris and benico are seen with a white screen behind them and a chalkboard near them. "now, you want to keep creepers away from you because of what happened to your parents, correct? Well, it has been proven that creepers hate cats, and nothing kills cats other than lava, and you. The reason people today know this is because of the great 1.2.5 update. Also please note this is the area past the fourth wall, where we can refence things in the real world, like mods, servers, plugins, commands, gamemode, or things that exist in the real world, like… um… I don't know, but theres something in the real world that doesn't exist in minecraft, I know that. Anyway, what im saying is, you need to find a jungle, bring 10 raw fish, find a ocelot, and feed it the fish until its fur changes. Understand?" "yes." **ok now that that's been settled lets end the story now hm? Mkay. Meow, ill see you guys in a couple days. BYEEEEEEEEEE! Oh wait before I go…**

**The game that started it all…**

**Is about to get ANOTHER SEQUEL. No not minecraft. Mario.**

**NEW SUPER MARIO BROS 2 IS COMING. HOW MANY COINS. SHALL YOU COLLECT? Im collecting 1 mill atleast. Off topicness is gone. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4: sorry for being gone

Chapter 4

…**god damn it. I need a soda. *1 soda later* ok now im ready.**

**HELLO EVREYBODY! Incase you haven't noticed, I pretty much died. Yeah. Never doubt someone when they say "were going to take you on vacation with us." Either way I HAVE been trying to look around I think im done with the ocs with the power/special weapon thing. Grats to natory'sZone and Mr. Dr. Medic guy for sending them in at the correct time—doubt vacation time. Seriously though, now im removing the special power thingy from the oc list now. Good luck trying to stand a chance against anyone now :D IN OTHER NEWS, chris has been sitting on his lazy ass **(I heard that)** thinking I was gone. Expect this to be long people.**

Chapter 4

A small flashback in a large dream

**(also before I get started I should say this:**

**AN: I only own my OC's. evreybodys respective OC' belong the the great person that created and submitted him or her here. Minecraft is owned by mojang, which I think is pronounced 'mo-yaen' which is what I will also never get used to. Also, any added OC's will act like they've been here the entire time. Minus the two added into this chapter. Or more?**

**Anyway has fun and ill see at the next chapter.)**

Chris is just sleeping in bed minding his own bisuness, like everyone else. Except emmi. He was just invading the peoples dreams and seeing what was going on. Because we focused on Chris, we will see what thoughts go into his head.

-Chris's dream-

-the 1st night-

-NiGHTS refrenceing-

"MOOO." A cow some small kid was trying to get on bellowed.

"be quiet, cow! Pigs are too slow!" The little kid said.

"need some help there twit?" a woman that looked like cupa (minus the red hair and pretty much wearing green on.. well, everything) said.

"No I don't, angel, now leave me alone!" The little kid shouted, whilst trying and plummeting each try to climb up the side of the cow. "Suuuurrre you don't, Chris. I'll be waiting. And recording you when you ask me for help." Angel said. "And you know what I say to that, Sis? Pfffffffffftt!" Chris said to Angel. "infact im so confident, how about this: if I get on my next try, you have to die your hair blue!" Chris said/taunted to his sister. "and if not? Then what will you do?" "I'll… um… I'll do whatever you want for a month!" "Alright. Lets see you fail at this again…" Angel said after Chris said his terms. "hope you like having your hair blue! *Whistles* Here, porky! Comeere, piggy!" Chris called out to a pig near them. The pig walked over to Chris and looked at him as if to say; 'what do you want me to do now?' "ok, now I need you to stand right here." Chris pointed at a spot next to the cow. "and when I give you the wheat you can go. OK?" Chris asked porky. 'GIMME DAT BLOCK!' porky lunged at the spot and sat there waiting. "get ready to say bye to your brown hair, angel, and hello to lightning blue!" Chris said to his sister triumphantly "well, you haven't gotten on yet!" angel said a smidge worriedly.

Chris then did something that defied all minecraft logic. Which he does almost every day. He climbed on top of the pig, but instead of sitting down, he climbed on top of the cow, and sat on its back with a saddle. Pure genius. "now you gotta dye your hair blue! In your face sis!" Chris told his sister from ontop of the cow now a little bit taller than her. "that may be true but… that doesn't mean I cant crush you like a chicken!" Angel said pulling out a hammer, which was made with a small charge of lightning. "nope." He said jumping ontop of her head. "you crush me, you crush your thick skull too!"

"you know, your annoying, right?" angel said to the now red ball ontop of her head. "nope. Im just annoying to you cus I love you." Chris said to her with his face looking towards home. "yeah. I know you do. I love you too." She said before putting the hammer away and grabbing him into a hug. It lasted a couple minutes before Chris got out of her arms and said "by the way, how long is it before dark?" and after look at how far away the sun was from setting, angel replied "unless you wanna go in the dark for a couple minutes, not enough time left. Wanna build a fort?" "But I stink at building. You know that. And you would leave me out for zombie bait." "now who told you that?" Angel asked Chris. "… you did." He said to her. "well not if we start soon." Angel said, trying to cheer him up. "really?" Chris said looking up at her. "Yea really." "well lets start building. I don't wanna sleep in the dark." So they built until there little fort was big enough. 2 floors, with cobblestone flooring. 4 rooms, which were: The entry room, the room Chris slept in, the room Angel slept in, and a room angel or Chris could get dressed. By the time they were done, it was about time for mobs to spawn. "welp, it isn't home, but it is big." Chris stated. "yep. Time to go to bed twit." Angel said. "OK!" was all chris said before running in and shutting the wooden door. "you better haven't taken the big room!" Angel shouted. "Too late now!" Chris shouted back. After complaing a bit angel went in too. Of course, a little bit later Chris had heard a sound. He had picked up a redstone flashlight he and casey made. He turned it on and went over to a window and opened it up. "hello? Anybody there?" Chris had said quietly. He looked around with the flashlight and saw a small creeper there. "sss…" the creeper said looking at him with night vision. His normal reflex was (Because he saw so many creepers) to point the flashlight at the creeper. "AH! MY EYES! THEY STING!" the creeper said (with a female voice) angered. Chris turned off the flashlight and ran downstairs to see if the creeper was ok. "im sorry, I didn't mean to! I heard something so I took the flashlight, and was looking around for stuff that could of made that sound! Im sorry…" Chris said "nah… nah… its ok… just dazed a bit… um… whats your name?" she said a bit shocked. "Chris. Can you tell me yours? " Chris said worried. "Cupa. Its simple, but I like it. Most the people I know would just run away if they heard me… why didn't you?" after being asked that, chris pondered for a couple minutes. He then replied "maybe its because they cant understand you."

"Hello? Is somebody there… Chris?" Angel said drowsily. "um… welp, you'll find out why we can understand you…" Chris said silent but worried. Angel went to the window and opened it up to see chris standing next to cupa. However, because she woke up only a couple minutes ago, she couldn't tell much. "chris, whostat standing next to you." Angel said. "um… this is cupa. Cupa, wave hi to my sister angel." Which cupa did. "ok, well, cupa can come in as long as they're human or a creeper." So they walked in where angel turned on a light. "ok, so, you woke me up in the middle of the night. Can you tell me why?" "cus I found cupa and turned the flashlight on." "ah… well that makes sense. Well, she can stay in the entry room if she wants to." "ok. Its still bright in here." Cupa said. "ok well im going to bed. See you in the morning." Angel yawned. She turned off the light and went upstairs. Chris and cupa hugged and fell asleep where they were supposed to. The next morning they broke down the house and headed home where theyre parents were waiting. "where were you two? You know we were worried" "yeah yeah we know you were worried and didn't know if we were safe and blab la bla but we found a creeper!" Chris shouted. "oh! So that's who came with you. Well its nice to meet you." Chris's parents (yes. They were his REAL PARENTS. This is a dream and a flashback.) said. By the time the dream got that far Chris started to wake up.

-exiting dream/flashback for chris.-

That morning, they were all prepped up to meet whoever they were going to… except for Chris. "you guys can go on ahead. I gotta go do something." Chris said. "you sure?" Casey asked. "yeah… it's a family thing, casey." Chris said a bit quieter at the end, but loud enough for Casey to hear. Casey merely nodded and left with the other people that lived in the now (named by emmi) "OC mansion". He started walking towards a town when he saw another OC. "hello." "Hello." They both said to each other. "may I ask what your name is?" The OC asked. "Chris, and can I ask of yours?" Chris asked **(drumroll here :D)** the OC. "you can just call me Doc." Doc replied. "WOW that is one shiny hat you got there. Does the fine hat have a name?" (also, chris is insane too. He just hides it better than other people.) "Why yes he does. Its name is Melvin the III. You can call him Melvin for short." "Hi Melvin. Well I better get going. Gotta go do a lot of things today." "do you mind if I go with you?" "… meh why not? Its not like showing ONE person is going to bring it to the ground… you cant tell anyone bout it as long as they arnt with us ok?" "got it. So, where to next, my fine, insane, non-hat grabbing friend?" "to the village. Gotta get some things before heading off to my next destination." And so, the two insane people went off towards the town.

… but what about the other 7 OC's? what are they doing? find out next time on final—GOD DAMN YOU HC BAILEY AND YOUR FREAKING FF LP'S. I meant to say, see you all in the next chapter of bandaged!

**Don't worry about this one being short I only had two hours to type. Next one should be longer. K bai!**


	5. Chapter 5: two chapters today!

***emmi and Chris stand up from the celing***

**Read. I only got two days before school starts for me (Canadian schools can eat America schools summer. It could learn how to give their students more days for vacation by adding 1 hour a day to school. It adds up a lot faster than you think.) and im not wasting it! I still got soda in my BOADAY(body)!**

Chris: … just leave him alone unless it's something urgent and we should all live. Last time someone need something not more important than him getting his soda… *imitates explosion noise with almost no mistake*

Chapter five: flash backs. Oh, and what the hell happened to everyone else?

THIS TIME we are going to see cupa's part of the flash back… up until chris and cupa meet. MORE NiGHTS REFRENCES! Also NiGHTS is a sega game. Never heard of it then go look it up.

-Cupa's Dream-

- 2nd Night-

-Get ready to see this a lot. u_u-

Ok, well, imagine little red riding hood. Now imagine cupa as the little red riding hood, the creeper as grandma, and every mob (excluding creepers) as the big bad wolf. Now im gonna go into specifics! Whoop de do, lets a go, now.

Cupa was at her parents house, betting the gun powder to deliver to her grandma's house. You see, grandma was very sick, and needed gunpowder to pay the minecrafters for the medicine the make her feel better. (don't forget this is being told in LRRH style people, this is sweeter than reality.) SO! Why not send a 7-year old to go out and SAVE GRANDMAS LIFE! After all, they do it all the time in japan. Of course, everybody in the family was too old or too young.

Cupa's mom? No.

Dad? No. Sister? No.

Brother? No.

Dog? Uh… I don't really know. Maybe the dog WAS the right age.

But WAIT! Cupa is 7 years old. So they had her go across the endless extreme hills biome, through the deady cat infested jungle (minecraft logic and fanfic logic don't mix often in this story people.), and through town, wearing a creeper hoodie that was about 8 years too big before she could even be close to fitting in it, JUST to go to grandmas house! They normaly just went around the other direction which took five minutes, but this storys needs to be long, soo… off cupa goes to the Endless Extreme hills! Of course, what would an **extreme** hills biome be without some** extremely** overpowered (but slow) mobs! SO, on about halfway through the biome, she met with a zombie, a skeleton, and about 5 creepers.

"Hello!" Cupa shouted from behind them running behind them when they turned around.

However, the creepers knew that it was a younger creeper, and stayed put.

"Well, hello young one. And my I ask you why you're here?" The oldest of the five creepers asked cupa. "I need to go to my grandmas house, and the author wants this story to be longer than the others, so hes having me go the long way around. And I DO know I broke the fourth wall." Cupa replied happily, now that the zombie and skeleton turned around, the skeleton asked: 'well, why are you heading to your grandmas house?' which the zombie helped translate for cupa. "I need to go deliver some gunpowder! Shes sick, you know." "WELL, then you must be getting on your way before the gunpowder hunters come." The zombie said to cupa. "dey aint getting any of da gunpowder!" and with that, cupa ran twice as fast as before. "ok she doesn't have anything to worry about does she?" the middle creeper said. All the others shook their heads. Back with cupa,shes running as fast as the ocelots, which is good, because they have the yearly "Creeper-ocelot race" going on right now. On the last lap, she was going faster than when she started. She won, got about 50 cocoa beans, and kept running.

She was near the end of the jungle biome when the gunpowder hunters came. About 20 minecrafters surrounded her and had iron swords and iron armor. "hey… we think you got something we want…" the leader with a diamond sword instead if iron. "Nope! Idont think I do. Bye!" now, she used some gunpowder SHE had made to activate a rocket. She preety much dissapeard a a white puff of smoke, flying towards the house. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN FLY! WHASABAHABABABABABABABABHABA I!" she was about five mintues away from grandmas house now. "gotta go gotta go gotta go go go go go.. go.. go…g..o.." she was chanting slowly. She was right infront of the door. All she had to do… was hit it. *WHOP* THE DOOR FELL DOWN. Shes strong. Anyway, she was in the house, she need to let go of the gunpowder. Once she did, she started to go the five minute walk back to her house, when the part of when chris came in. the end. Now, what happened to the others?

WEEEEELLLLL what about everyone else.

Now, they split into four groups.

Group 1: Ratchet and Ben

Group 2: Shado and Cupa

Group 3:The Bandages Chris had on. (if he takes them off, they can split into three. Two swords each! :D)

And Group 4: Chris and whoever meets up with him. We already seen this one! Well, part of it at least…

**SO! IM GOING TO ASK FOR A VOTE! Vote for which one you want if you decide to comment on this chapter, and chapter 6 I'll do the one that came in first, and say the order they came in. 7&8 will be second and third. The ninth will explain something… special…about my writing schedule. The rest of Chris's little exploration will continue on his little adventure in chapter 10! Note: please post what your vote is by the first day of school! Which, for me, is September 4****th****. Good luck on getting your wanted group to go first. Group four wont make sense unless the others get told first, so… yeah… good luck? Meow. Im losing , just vote on the profile poll.**


	6. Chapter 6A

Bandage chapter 6 A

**Meow. Mini laptops and flashdrives. Nothing else to stand in my way. LETS DO THIS.**

-before the chapter—

Emmi: *yawn* god, I hope evreybodys ok… ive been gone for a while. Lets see… *picks up list*

**Todo for chapter six**

**Get chris to place**

**Enter angel**

**Figure out what the two endings will be**

**Enter… it.**

Emmi: ok, that shouldn't be too hard… except for it. God… im never going to a football game again… not with casey, atleast…

Casey: ok, whens the next chapter going up? We really cant wait much longer…

Emmi: im working on it. Besides, you were the one that pushed me down the hill… its your fault, if anybodys.

* * *

Chapter Six A

It's the middle of the night, where our hat maniac, the doc, and chris were sleeping with a little fire between them. The only sounds you could hear would have been the leaves rustling or the fire crackling. Of course, there was ONE thing out of he ordinary. There was someone - more, something standing next to chris. It was a pig. And on that pig, there was someone unreconizeable. It wouldn't have been angel, because thesize of the person was smaller than the pig. He was holding two things: a bottle with a light purple liquid, and something with a green glow. "don't worry, porky, they shouldn't wake up before it reaches them." The small person had said to the pig. He had dropped the bottle and the glowing sword next to chris and rode off so that they would have no trace of sight. By morning, Chris and Doc noticed a purple block surrounding them. They probably would have been walking on it if everything that was on it wasn't purple. The trees, the sheep, the pigs… the slimes. Of course, the sword and bottle were unaffected by it, somehow. The bottle seemed to be releasing some… aura that kept it from approaching the items. Chris had noticed, and jumped to the part where there wasn't any of the purple goop and approached it, picking up a note attached to the bottle. It had read:

"I think you may be needing this. I wont be able to explain it here, but you need to get to the fort. I promise I will explain everything that's happening then. Take the bottle and the sword, they can hold back the taint. The slimes are trying to keep the taint from corrupting anything else, so they will try to keep you safe.

Love, angel."

"waitaminute… taint… bottle and sword… this wont end well.." chris had murmured. After grabbing the two items, he had walked back, due to the purple somehow fading away as he had approached it with the sword. "Doc!" Chris shouted to doc. He had turned his head as chris threw a bottle to him. He had caught it and was about to drink it, but chris looked at him like he was crazy. And, for once, he had no reason not to ask his very shiny hat, for it was keeping away the purple. "well, where are we going now? Its not like you can…" doc was saying, but chris had managed to walk into the purple as his new NINETH SWORD kept away the purple. So doc had followed, although a bit curious as to what the poop was going on. "so… what is this stuff?" Doc had asked chris. "… I don't know, but based on the environment, id have to say we are either in a mushroom biome, or this is going to kill us." Chris had responded. "well… what about the new sword? Where did you get it?" doc had asked again. "the same place I ahd found that bottle with the purple stuff. I think we may need to move faster." Chris had said more heasitantly at the end. "Why, exactly?" Doc had said. "Because I think theres a giant slime infected with whatever this purple stuff is behind us." Chris had said turning around. And he was right. A slime twice both of them stacked on top of eachother stood behind them about fifty meters. "so… run?" Doc had said a bit more worriedly. "hold on to your hat, doc. I think this might blow it away." Chris had said before grabbing onto doc. "FLY!" Chris had shouted, and the sword had carried them up higher than the slime, where they had landed on top of a giant tree. "Meep." Doc had said in a sphere holding onto his hat. "I think it doesn't know where we are. We need to keep moving, or it will be purple stuff all over again…" Chris had said silently. He had grabbed doc and continued to fly with the sword until they had reached a tree.. "Well, if you wanted to know where I was heading, here we are." "um… you were walking for a tree? I know for a fact that im crazy, but I don't know why were here…" doc had said to chris. Chris walked up to the tree, and broke the bottom block. There was a lever underneath. He flipped it, causing what, on ordinanry minecraft, would lag out a server. But, in fanfiction minecraft, created a obsidian castle. "Welcome, to the obsidian fortress, also my current home. My sister should explain what created that purple stuff, and hopefully get everybody else here before it reaches them." Chris had shown to only doc and family members what this was.

**Im evil for ending it off here, arnt i? also, the chapters were pre pepared, as I did b first. So any ocs not in are being added to chapter seven! exept the andre person. I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS. *ducks from any mobtalker lovers* run away! Im not using mobtalker! I swear!—also, cupa is… um… Chinese, I think, for creeper. :p THE MORE YOU KNOW.**

**Also, the only mod im putting in is thaumcraft.**


	7. Chapter 6B

Chapter 6 b

**This was so long I had split it into two. As you may have noticed, I has a word average of… about 1000 words a chapter. Normaly a bit more than 1000. And I plan to keep it that way until Christmas. Im doing something that I think evreybodys going to love/hate me for. :3 ON WITH THE SECOND HALF OF TEH CHAPTER!**

-the REAL chapter… six? Yeah six-

* * *

"before anybody asks, id like to say that the purple stuff—which after this I will be calling taint, had not reached here. So, theroeticly, it wouldn't have an effect here."

"ow…" Cupa said after landing from the portal. "what are you wining for? Im fine." Shado pryed at cupas tolerance. And back. "yeah, because you landed on me… and my BACK. Now get off!" Cupa Shouted at shado.

"Fine fine… but that doesn't mean it can't happen again…" shado said standing up.

"no, no, your right… but it wont happen twice in a row… hes not THAT mean." Cupa said while trying to re-adjust her back. "Yeah, so, emmi wants you to find something called a wither skeleton. Apperantly, he says it drops something that looks like a head. He needs three of them, and his friend casey can get a recipe to make a special mob for you guys to face. Wait…" chris told them. "and you're here how?" shado asked the (currently unknown) holographic chris. "hologram, it works for when I cant be with you guys." Chris told them. He then suddenly disappeared, as if I cut the transmission off. But the story must go on! Chris popped out of nowhere again and said "also, you only need one,he says the others will find the rest. Now im done, emmi…" In the mean time, we will check in on everybody else. Ratchet and benico got pretty much the same explanation, but they found… someone else, when they landed.

* * *

**Im lazy, ok? Its not like your going to get anything you want in a day.**

* * *

"ratchet and ben's landing"

They had both landed on their feet, this time not craking any backs today. But they did land on someone still. "mfmfflemfmfmnf." The person under ben said. "im sorry, what? Here, lemme get off of your head so you can get out of that hole." Benico said, walking off his head gently not to hurt him/her anymore than they possibly were. Ratchet was a bit more… un-lucky… he landed ontop of his head. Hes alright of course. After jumping off, they digged the two out so they could find out who they were… said they wernt dead yet. "ok, now, who did they say they were again?" Ratchet said to ben. "I think you might have amnesia…" Ben said. "anyway, the people we landed on are draco, shroud, which we did land on, but ther were two people we didn't land on that said they knew him. We also, because of your growth… landed on… um… im gonna call him porky till we get back to emmi." Ben explained. "maybe they know where to get the wither skulls?"

"the nether, I believe." An odd voice told him. "um… hello?" ben said oddly. "im one of the people you nearly squashed, bud." The odd voice said. They turned around to see draco brushing himself off. And gosh darn it he was right. "well, we might as well tell the others." Ratchet said. He pulled out a screen(how I don't know this is fanfiction it never makes logic) and called emmi. "hello? Did you guys find a wither skull already? It isn't even dark out…" emmi said fuzzily as the screen picked the reception out. "no, but we met someone that said that they were found in the nether. Call the others for the information. They might of found something else."

Ben said. "so can you find them or should I tell the wither bandages to get them?" emmi asked. "eh… get the bandages." Draco said to emmi. "that's another oc on the list. Any others you found?" emmi managed to walk through the screen and say. "two more oc's and a couple explain what we know when we all get back, ok?" Ratchet answered. "mmm…. Not gonna happen." Emmi said after about five seconds of thought.

"Why?" Draco had asked emmi. "well, chris is a bit… strayed off from your guys was going to be with cupa and shado, but he had… something to do." Emmi reluctantly explained. "wait… you don't know what he's doing right now?" Cupa said, emerging with shado and the 3 wraped up straps behind her. "nope. Sorry cupa." Emmi said to her. [now would be a good time to end of the chapter I think.] "um… hello?" Emmi had asked. Everybody looked around as they heard the voice as well. [hi. Anyway as I was saying, now would be a good time to end off the chapter, as I think EMMI has something to explain to everybody.] "oh damnit… your right. Welp, cliffhanger time!" Emmi shouted to the now fourth broken fourth wall.

* * *

Fourth wall break count: 5.

**-CALM YO TITS-**

**-Wolv21-**

**as the quote said, calm down. Im not dead. I have something I like to call school. Im.. 'higher' than eveybodys average grade level in most classes. 95 percent… holy shit… this is why I hate English… for the people that stayed calm and thought rationally, good for you. Have a cookie. Im WORKING on a way for me to type up a chapter at least once a week, but its still shaky.**


	8. MY COMPUTER, IT BROKENS!

Bandage chapter 6 A

**Meow. Mini laptops and flashdrives. Nothing else to stand in my way. LETS DO THIS.**

* * *

course, the mini laptop cant hold a charge and my computer broke -_-

*about 2 months and 3 weeks later*

time for a quote from pewdiepie and cry playing a game!

Chris: its probably going to have a virus in it.

Casey: and how do you know that?

Emmi: because my computers a bitch, and bitch things happen.

Chris&Casey: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Virus:*pops out of nowhere* Hi! :D

Emmi: *beep* you.


End file.
